Playing Cupid
by kuku88
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer play a little Cupid, trying to match their siblings up with one another! Still, at the end of the day, THEY still don't have dates... So now there's a twist to the game! Rated K , R&R! Valentines Special; there'll be two more too!


_Hello, everyone! So here's one of the Valentines specials! And in THIS story, I present to you..._

_The BLUES!_

_Now, let us continue! Oh and I own nothing besides my own OC's (of course). Enjoy!_

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

"Yeah!? Well, I-I hate you too!"

Boomer sighed, rolling his eyes at the arguing reds.

Blossom thrust Brick's hat to the floor in an act of being indignant.

"Hey! Don't do that to my cap!" Brick shouted, racing forward and grabbing his precious cap.

"Is that all you care about!?" Blossom screamed, fighting back angry tears.

"Wait, Bloss! No; it's—!"

"I'VE HAD IT! I HATE YOU!" Blossom fumed, stomping off, leaving craters in the ground.

Brick stared after her, his eyes slowly growing wider and wider. As Blossom got further and further away, he finally shouted, "F-Fine! Who needs you anyway, prissy miss Leader Girl!?"

"Shut up! I can't hear you!" Blossom screamed back, thrusting her hands in the air. She plugged her fingers into her ears, ignoring Brick's shouts.

Boomer sighed again, walking off to where his friend Bubbles stood, watching two of their siblings fight.

"Buttercup and Butch at it again...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed, her eyes glued to the two greens. "Yup."

Buttercup was tackling Butch, and he was trying to fend her off.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH!? I AM NOT A FUCKING BITCH!"

"Yeah, you're a FUCKING BITCHY PSYCHOPATH!" Butch shouted back.

Buttercup growled, hitting him. Hard.

"OWWWWW! FUUUUUUUCCCKKK!"

"I've had it with you!" Buttercup snarled, kicking him. She flew off then, her signature streak making a loud WHOOSH! sound.

"FUCK YOU!" Butch shouted.

Bubbles and Boomer both heaved a sigh. They continued to watch their other siblings. They watched as Bliss and Braker fought over food, which was slowly becoming about more and more. They watched as Bandit snapped at Bunny because of his foul mood, and Bunny slowly getting as mad as to slap him. He started shouting at her, and things were slowly getting worse. Banana was screaming at Blaster, who was trying to fend off her insults but at the same time growing more and more angry.

"This is horrible!" Bubbles cried, throwing her hands in the air. "It's like Anti-Cupid struck or something! Tonight we have the big Valentines Dance, and tomorrow is VALENTINES DAY!"

"I know," Boomer agreed, watching Banana pretty much rip at the yellow fabric in her hands in a blind rage.

"What should we do?" Bubbles asked, squinting.

Boomer shrugged. "I don't k—" He jumped slightly then, his head banging on a lantern, causing it to light up. "Ah! I have an idea now!"

"What is it?" Bubbles asked, looking up at the now-flowing lantern. She found it rather comedic that the lantern had lit up like in a cartoon where a light-bulbs lights up whenever there's an idea.

Boomer grinned, almost deviously. He rubbed his hands together, smirking mischievously. "We need some 'arrows'..."

"...Uh...yeah; okay." Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then..."

* * *

"Ready?" asked Boomer, glancing back at Bubbles with a raised eyebrow.

"Ready!" she agreed.

"Alright; onwards!" Boomer said.

Bubbles nodded, heading off in the other direction...

"Hey, Blossom..." Boomer said, tapping on the red-headed Puff's desk.

"What is it?" she snapped, looking up to look at the blond Ruff. "Did Brick send you? If he did, tell him to—"

"Nope; he didn't send me," Boomer said, raising an eyebrow. "What, did you expect him to?

"N-No! Well then, what DO you want?" Blossom scowled, blushing at what Boomer may be thinking.

"Well, Brick _might _have a little surprise for you..."

"I thought he didn't send you...?" Blossom said, raising an eyebrow.

"He didn't," Boomer smirked. "But _I'll _send you to him."

* * *

"The hell do you want? Go away; I'm not in the mood!"

Bubbles frowned. "Brick, it's me; Bubbles."

Brick threw open the door, raising an eyebrow. "Oh hey, Bubbles. I thought you were one of my brothers... Or maybe even Blossom." He paused then, narrowing his eyes. "Did she send you or something...?"

"Nope," Bubbles promised, smiling almost deviously. "_But_, I'll help you send something to HER..."

"Like what...?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like a little something to say something special."

"...You're not making any sense."

Bubbles giggled. "Oh, but I will."

"Bubbles, what are you—"

"Follow me!" Bubbles said, grabbing Brick's arm and racing off.

"Wait, Bubbles—!"

"No waiting!" Bubbles said. "I'm working on a tight schedule!"

Brick raised an eyebrow but kept quiet the rest of the way, despite him nearly bouncing in the air. He stared forward and shrugged, looking bored. "What can I say?" Then he turned back around.

When they finally stopped, Brick looked up to see that they were at a flower shop. "...A..._flower _shop?" Brick inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Bubbles giggled, nodding. "We need the _perfect _bouquet if we want Blossom to forgive you!"

"What do you—"

"_Shhh! _Be a good boy and stay quiet, and let me work my magic," Bubbles said.

Brick clamped his mouth shut, still unsure about this whole thing.

Bubbles nodded thankfully at his silence before walking into the store with a smile on her face. "Robin! Robin, are you here?"

Brick gulped. _"...'Robin'...?" _he repeated.

Bubbles nodded. "Robin," she agreed mischievously.

"Hello, how may I—Bubbles!"

Robin squealed and ran forward, grabbing the blue Puff in a tight hug.

"Hi, Robby!" Bubbles squealed back, throwing her arms around her friend.

Doing so, she let go of Brick's arm, causing him to thump to the floor and fall splat on his face. "Ow!" he muttered.

Bubbles grabbed Robin's arm and smiled. "We need some flowers! Stat!"

"For Boomer?" Robin teased with a smile.

"N-No!" Bubbles stammered, blushing. "I-I mean, Brick needs some flowers for Blossom... Don't you, Brick...?" She looked down at Brick and gasped when she realized she'd practically _dropped _him to the floor.

"Uh...yeah," he muttered, rubbing his sore nose dizzily. "Ow."

"Ohh! I see," Robin agreed. "I'll be right back!" She disappeared behind a green door then.

"Hmm, let's see... Blossom's favourite flowers... Roses, of course... Cherry flowers..." Bubbles pressed her finger against the book with a selection of different varieties of flowers, letting her finger slowly glide down. "Tiger lilies, maybe..."

Brick stood up then, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe some pink orchids...? Or maybe some lilacs or daisies... We could also use food colouring to make them red and pink. I'll help decorate."

Bubbles brightened, smiling widely. "Brilliant, Brick! Blossom will _love _it!" She quickly hugged him, causing him to blush, before raising her voice to call, "Robin! Grab all kinds of flowers! Oh and some food colouring, please!"

"Gotcha!" Robin agreed from the other room. When she came out, she was carrying quite a lot of different flowers. She sent them down, grinning widely. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Bubbles said, taking the flowers and turning to Brick.

Brick sighed, rolling his eyes as he set some cash down on the counter.

"Thank _you_!" Robin giggled, taking the money cheerfully.

Brick grumbled something about "wasting money", but a nudge from Bubbles made him shut up.

"Now let's arrange it!" Bubbles declared. She took a few flowers and turned to Brick, raising an eyebrow. "Well...?"

"...What...?" he asked. Then his mind registered what she was asking and he blinked. "Ohh...right..."

The next few minutes were spent arranging the perfect bouquet...and rearranging. They made quite a mess, and all of them were laughing.

During the excitement, Boomer appeared with some decorations and helped them add it to the bouquet. He brought little heart items, like hearts on sticks and heart stickers, which they promptly added to the bouquet.

Bubbles giggled, smudging some pink glitter glue onto Boomer's cheeks.

Boomer raised an eyebrow and returned Bubbles' offer by placing a heart sticker on her nose.

Brick laughed, sprinkling some glitter onto his brother. "Look, now you're a fairy!"

Boomer laughed as well, tossing a handful of glitter and stickers at Brick.

Robin was covered in pink, white, and red feathers with sequins dotting her arms, legs, and face.

They started tickling and laughing, squirting glue at each other as they worked. They also explained to Robin what was going on between Brick and Blossom and why they were doing this. And when Brick wasn't listening, Bubbles told Robin her and Boomer's plan... Boomer helped out, but he had to leave early.

Brick started a glitter war, and miraculously, their playing helped make the bouquet extra pretty..._and _sparkly.

The pink red, and white flowers looked beautiful, along with the hearts on the sticks. The pink tissue-paper bouquet handle was covered in glitter, sparkles, stickers, and other pizzaz. A red ribbon was tied around it.

They had also made a card. It was plain white with a sparkle cover stuck on, on with glittering hearts, ribbons, and sequins. There was pink paper glued on the inside with lacy edges where Brick had scrawled a message.

They all stared at it in wonder, all afraid to break the silence as the bouquet seemed to glow at them.

"...It's...beautiful," Bubbles finally managed to breathe.

"...Yeah," Brick agreed.

There were another few moments of silence. Then...

"Here; take this to the _place_. I'll catch up with you later." Bubbles stuffed the bouquet into Brick's arms before shoving him out of the shop.

"Um...okay? But...are you _sure_?" Brick said, sounding unsure. He sure as hell FELT unsure.

"Yes," Bubbles automatically replied.

Brick still didn't feel entirely sure though.

But with Bubbles and Robin's insistent shoving, he was finally out of the shop and ready to go.

Bubbles turned and smiled at Robin, both proud of what they'd done. Bubbles then leaned forward and whispered the next steps into Robin's ear. Robin grinned before nodding dutifully and racing off.

Bubbles smiled before flying off on her own.

* * *

As Boomer sat with Blossom, talking to her and soothing her temper, they heard the doorbell. Boomer had an idea he knew who it was, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll get it!" the Professor called.

Boomer listened with his super-hearing to the conversation down below while keeping Blossom distracted. It really WAS who he'd thought it was going to be.

"I wonder who it is...? Maybe we could go check," Blossom suggested.

Boomer shook his head, shrugging. "Nah; I think it might be someone important. If they _want _to see you, I'm sure they'll know where to find you..."

Sure enough, there soon was a knock on Blossom's door.

"Coming!" Blossom called, getting up and striding over to answer it. Boomer promptly dived behind Blossom's bed. He lowered himself to peek inside and watch.

"...B-Brick!?" Blossom stammered, eyes growing wide.

Brick smiled sheepishly, hands behind his back. He shifted awkwardly, letting out a somewhat casual whistle. "Um...great day we're having, huh...?"

Blossom frowned, raising an eyebrow as she made a pouty face. "What do _you _want, you snobbish _jerk_?"

Brick's face reddened and he narrowed his eyes, looking kinda angry. Boomer shot up and shook his head wildly, drawing his neck over and over again across his throat as a warning.

Brick looked surprised to see his brother, but he managed to calm down. Through gritted teeth, he said, "What I _want _is to say...s-s-..."

"Spit it out already!" Blossom snapped. "Let me help you out. What, 'you suck' or something!? How immature!"

Brick was still trying: "S-S-S-..."

Boomer sighed, rolling his eyes. He made a quick motion with his hands, gesturing for Brick to hurry up. _We don't have all day!_

Blossom was still ranting. "Or maybe 'you're such a loser'?" She glared at Brick as she spoke, her voice still rising. Boomer continued to try and get Brick to hurry up and spit the words he needed to say out.

Finally, Brick managed to blurt out, "It's _'sorry'_, okay!? I wanted to say _sorry_! But clearly _you _don't feel the same way!" He blinked back angry tears, refusing to let them fall. "_Here_! Just take it!" He thrust something into Blossom's arms and was about to fly off.

Blossom gasped, her brain registering that not only had Brick just apologized, but he'd even given her a _bouquet_! A friggin' _bouquet_! Plus she _was _being rather horrible. She pulled out the card, reading it over. The message was really sweet:

_"__**'Hey Blossom...**_

**_Roses are red,_**

**_Violets are blue,_**

**_Screw this overused poem,_**

**_Truth is I like you. _**

_Yeah, so I know we didn't start off real great, and I know I can be rather lousy at being..._nice_, but I'm _Brick_, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys! I'm just...not _used _to being _nice_. _

_So yeah...sorry about being a jerk and a bastard. Here's my _real _poem—and sorry if it sucks...I don't usually write poems. It might be a little sappy and everything, but knowing you, that suits you just fine... That's what I like about you:_

**_You're not as bad as I thought you were_**

**_You cause my heart to stir_**

**_There's something about you that attracts me_**

**_Like a moth to a flame, or a bee to honey. _**

**_You're all that's sweet, you're all that's nice..._**

**_We both have spice_**

**_I'm all that's sour, I'm all that's puppy dog tails... _**

**_I guess you could call this "proposal" a fail..._**

_But still..._

_Will you go to the Valentines Day dance with me...?_

_-Brick'"_

She blinked, hard. Her mind swam as it tried to register the letter's main message: _Brick _likes _me, and he's...asking me out...to the Dance!? _She gasped, feeling touched, before remembering the situation they were in. She looked up and called, "Wait, Brick!" But it was too late.

...He had already flown off.

"Chase him!" Boomer called from his spot.

Blossom turned to look at him, and he nodded while gesturing for her to hurry.

She shot off then, and Boomer followed closely from behind. They shot out of her room, through the halls, down the stairs, past the living room and kitchen, and out the door. Then they flew past trees until they were at a park.

"Wait, Brick! I'm sorry I was being so mean! I didn't even give you a chance! I'm sorry! Please slow down!"

Brick skidded to a stop suddenly, causing Blossom to smash into him in the middle of a clearing.

Brick turned, his face shadowed. "Really...?" he whispered hoarsely. He began descending.

Blossom and Boomer—who was a safe distance away—were both surprised to see a tear glisten on his cheek. Blossom also descended, along with Boomer, who ducked behind a tree.

When Blossom didn't reply, Brick turned away and stared at the sky.

Blossom blinked, realizing she still hadn't answered Brick. "...Really," she finally whispered, recovering from her shock. "I-I'm sorry... I'm just surprised to see you cry—"

_"Really?" _he said coldly, spinning around to glare at her. "Surprised I have _feelings _and such shit?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Y'know Blossom, I never _asked _to have these fucking feelings. I could've lived a_ perfectly happy _life without giving a damn about who I hurt, but _nooo_. I had to have _feelings_. And they hurt right now. I don't like having these feelings. They suck. So if you don't feel the same way, then..._fine_." Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. "Who _needs _feelings anyway?"

Blossom paused, trying to recover from her shock. She slowly stepped forward, but Brick stepped back. "Wait," she called softly. Something about her tone compelled Brick to stop and stand, staring at her from underneath his cap, his face shadowed.

Blossom reached forward and wiped Brick's tear away, whispering, "...You do. _You _need feelings... And I...I do too." She wrapped her arms around Brick.

Brick blinked in surprise. "B-Blossom, I..."

Blossom didn't answer for a few moments.

"...Blossom...?" Brick whispered, breathing heavily. He felt nervous, and almost..._scared_.

Blossom smiled, leaning back. "...You said my full name. Not Bloss, Pink, Blossie or Pinky...or whatever else, but...Blossom. You said Blossom."

"...O-Oh," Brick mumbled. "...I guess I did."

Blossom giggled at his red cheeks. "Y'know Brick... If you want; if that offer's still up... I'll agree to being your date to the dance. 'Cause...umm...well, I like you too."

Brick grinned. "Really...?"

"Really," she giggled. "But that's only if the offer's still up."

He paused, as if thinking it over. "Y'know what...? ...It's not." He grinned when he saw Blossom's surprised and upset face. Boomer was also shocked, his mouth falling open. Brick chuckled when he saw her face. "I'm surprised you're so disappointed. I just _hate _leaving a young, desperate mistress so sad, unable to reach her desire... So y'know what? I'll put that offer back up, on _one _condition."

"...And what's that?" Blossom asked, screwing up her face.

Brick smiled at her cuteness, flicking her on the forehead.

"Aw!" she cried, rubbing her sore forehead. "What was _that _for?"

Brick grinned. "For being too cute... _and _for making me nearly cry and feel depressed." Then his face turned serious again. "But the condition is..." He then leaned over and whispered something, something Boomer would've missed if he didn't have super-hearing...:

_"...On the condition that _you _become my girlfriend."_

Blossom punched him.

"Ow!" Brick said, rubbing his now sore arm. "And what was _that _for?"

"For being a jerk, tricking me, and flicking me!" But then she smiled, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "...And _this _is for being you; of _course _I'll be your girlfriend!"

Brick laughed and turned, about to kiss her.

Boomer flew off then, deciding to leave the two lovebirds alone.

When he got back, Bubbles was there waiting for him with Butch. "Everything go okay?"

Boomer nodded, and they high-fived. "One group down, four more to go!"

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Uh...did I miss something...?"

Boomer and Bubbles glanced at each other before grinning. Boomer then turned to Butch and said, "As a matter of fact..._yes_!"

"C'mon, Butch! Come with me!" Bubbles grabbed Butch's hand. She turned to Boomer, raising an eyebrow. "You know what to do...?"

He nodded.

"Good!" she said. Then she and Butch were off.

The rest of the day was spent following basically the same routine; Bubbles grabbed the guys and took them to the flower shop, where Robin had already prepared flowers with their signature colours. Then they'd make the bouquets as Boomer kept the girls company. And soon, the boys would present it to the girls; each bouquet had a twist of its own based on the creator's tastes. For example, Butch's bouquet to Buttercup was simple and a little messy, and more boyish than Brick's bouquet to Blossom.

...And one way or another, the couple would end up together.

When the day was nearing sunset and the Valentines dance was looming over their heads, the blues were _finally _done.

Boomer flopped down onto the grass of one of the park's many hills. He stared at the darkening sky, letting out a tired sigh. "I'm super pooped right now."

"Me too," Bubbles agreed, after giggling at him saying "pooped".

Almost unconsciously, they held hands and watched as the sun was getting ready to set...

Meanwhile, something was going on at the Utonium household...

"_Where _are Boomer and Bubbles!? We can't do _anything _without them!" Blossom cried exasperatedly, pulling at her skirt as she paced around the room in circles. Despite the blues' absence, they'd been able to slip on their outfits for the dance because they'd (luckily) prepared those before.

"Who knows?" Brick said, shrugging. He was sitting beside his new girlfriend, about as worried as she was, despite him being calmer...a _lot _calmer. "Bubbles was with me when I was at the flower shop; she was helping me with—..." He froze then, eyes widening.

Blossom didn't notice his sudden pause, nodding as she continued to pace. "Yes, and Boomer was with me while you were at the shop, right, everyone...?" She blinked, finally noticing a silence from all the Ruffs and Puffs. "...Guys...?"

Buttercup tapped Blossom on the shoulder, shaking her head. She turned, raising an eyebrow. Buttercup pointed, and Blossom followed her gaze.

She saw Brick deep in thought. "...Brick?" she asked slowly.

"Ah-ha!" Brick said, his head hitting a lantern that had been conveniently nearby, causing it to light up. It was the same one that Boomer's head had hit awhile back. "They were with us! They had a plan and they were helping us...!"

Blossom was confused. She was worried if the hit on his head had been a little worse than it had looked like. She then glanced at the lantern. Still, it had comedically lit up like in cartoons how lanterns would do that whenever someone got in idea.

"...True," she agreed slowly, "so then...what exactly are you trying to say...?"

Brick shook his head. "Don't you see? And you're supposed to be _smart_! They were _with _us, and they just seemed to know _exactly _what to do. That means..."

Blossom's eyes widened. "It means that they...!" She trailed off, gasping.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, swinging her legs from her seat on the Utonium piano chair. "Soo...mind explaining to the _less _'smart' people WHAT. THE. HECK you two are talking about...?"

Butch nodded his agreement from beside his new girlfriend, his arms resting on the piano chair.

"It _means_," Blossom said, "that they knew what they were doing!"

"And...?" Braker prompted. He had an arm around Bliss, his new girlfriend, whom he was sharing cookies with.

"It means—" Brick started, but Bandit interrupted, snapping his fingers.

"Ahh, I see! I think I've got it!" he announced.

Bunny paused, as if thinking. She scrunched up her face cutely—_extremely _cutely in Bandit's opinion—before nodding, a grin on her face. She looked at her new boyfriend and said, "It means that they—" the two purples began in unison...

"—Were planning this the _WHOLE. TIME!_" the reds finished.

"Ohhh!" the others said, the idea sinking into their heads.

"That makes sense!" Blaster commented. "I was _wondering _how Bubbles was so quick and steady, and how Robin had had all the flowers already set up!"

"She did...?" Brick said, surprised. "I still had to choose the flowers!"

"Ohh, that's clever," Banana agreed, sharing a look with her new boyfriend. "The other Ruffs—and us Puffs too if we were there—probably didn't bother asking, thinking Bubbles had called Robin and explained the situation or something. But Brick's smart, so they might have chosen him first because of that...and _also _because they were watching the reds argue first."

"That sounds like my clever boyfriend, alright!" Blossom said, grinning as she hugged Brick.

Brick blushed, smiling at the praise. Then he frowned. "But that means that _they _probably don't have dates!"

"Soo..._we _have to do something about that!" Blossom agreed.

The Ruffs and Puffs all shared devious glances, grins, and laughs.

* * *

Bubbles glanced at Boomer, who was lying beside her with his eyes closed. _I wish he'd ask me to the dance...but he probably doesn't like me that way... Or maybe he's just really tired! Yeah, that could be it! He might be shy and tired! She paused then, sighing. Who am I kidding...? The latter seems unlikely. The formal is more likely: ...he just...doesn't like me that way. _

Meanwhile, Boomer was thinking, _I want to ask her to the dance so bad! But I'm so tired, and now she'll think I don't like her that way... But I'm just really tired and— He sighed. Who am I kidding...? I'm suddenly so shy and nervous...after all of those Ruffs' special "proposals", mine probably won't be flashy enough..._

Something grabbed him just then, yanking him away. His hand was torn from Bubbles', and in shock, he didn't get the chance to scream or shout or anything: it was just too fast!

Bubbles blinked, turning in surprise to see a dark shape hurling itself behind some bushes. Boomer had violently let go of her hand, and she was wondering why. _What is going on!? _She felt herself suddenly be dragged from her spot, and she didn't get the chance to scream or anything!

She bounced behind some bushes, where she nearly crashed into a tree. Just before that happened, a hand reached out and grabbed her, steadying her.

"Ouch!" she cried as her head bumped into the tree. "What do you all want"—she turned and gasped—"...Blossom!? Buttercup...!? _Girls_...!?"

_"Shhh!" _the Puffs all hissed.

Buttercup clamped a hand over Bubbles' lips. "We're here to...'help'!"

"With what?" Bubbles mumbled, removing Buttercup's hand from her mouth. She turned to stare at her sisters, eyebrow raised.

"With Boomer becoming your date," Banana announced.

"Yeah...!" Bliss agreed. "I bet he's just shy and nervous, along with _really, really _ tired! ...Or there could be a chance he really _doesn't _like y—OW!"

She began muttering unintelligible words under her breath from Banana's punch.

Banana smiled forcibly. "As I was _saying_, I'm sure he _does _want to dance with you! Like Bliss said, he's probably just shy—"

"Or doesn't like you that w—!" Bliss added as she removed her blond sister's hand from her mouth, but she was quickly shut by Banana's hand once again.

"What we're _saying _is that we're basically here to help!" Banana finally finished.

"...'Help'...?" Bubbles repeated.

"Help!" Banana confirmed. "Just watch us for any signs!"

"...Umm, okay then...?"

Meanwhile, Boomer had discovered that the people who had grabbed him were really his brothers as well, and that they were _also _"here to help".

"Here's the bouquet," Brick said, tossing him a bouquet wrapped in blue tissue paper and a silver and darker blue ribbon. There were blue roses and some other blue flowers with glitter and other decorations; all different shades of blue, along with gray, white, and silver.

"Oh, uh...thanks?" Boomer said, picking it up.

"Don't mention it," Brick said. Then he kicked Boomer, causing him to stumble out. "Now get out there and show her what you're made of! Watch us for signs!"

_"Ow!" _Boomer cried. He rubbed his now sore leg, hopping up and down while muttering unintelligible words under his breath and cursing his brother. He then crashed into someone, and he started rubbing his now sore head while cursing quietly.

"Umm...Boomer...? Are you okay...?"

"No, I am _n_—" He looked up and froze at the sight of Bubbles in front of him. "N-Not o-o-o-..." he stammered before trailing off.

"...Boomer...?" Bubbles pressed, furrowing her brow in worry.

"Umm..." Boomer fumbled for the bouquet behind him, which had fallen a bit after he'd come out and crashed into her. "Y-You look pretty," he stammered.

Brick face-palmed from his hiding spot with the other Ruffs.

Bubbles smiled slightly before peeking at something behind her. "Umm, thanks...? Umm... M-My sisters quickly helped me out; turns out they were the ones who'd grabbed me." Her hair was done up in a with white and blue hearts, flowers, and ribbons as a hairband. She had her hair in a bun with curly hair cascading around her left shoulder. "It's...for the dance...?" It sounded more like a question than a statement... If she was able to sweat-drop, she'd expect one right at that moment. _I didn't expect them to _really _hold up _real_ signs..._

Blossom nodded in semi-satisfaction from her hiding spot, waving a small sign saying _"'MENTION THE DANCE! MENTION THE DANCE! ALERT, MENTION THE DANCE!'"_

Brick was waving a small sign reading _"'ASK HER ASK HER ASK HER ASK HER AND SHOW HER THE BOUQUET!"_

Bubbles luckily didn't see it, but Boomer did. If he could sweat-drop, he would've done so right then and there. He grinned awkwardly and sheepishly. "Umm..." Then he whipped out the bouquet. "...W-Will you go with me to the dance...?"

Bubbles gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

Boomer smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner... I was really tired, and everything, but most of all...I was feeling shy and nervous... I was _going _to ask; honest I was, but my brothers' 'proposals' were all so flashy, I wasn't sure mine would be _good _ enough... I needed a nudge from my brothers _and _a little bit of help." He smiled sheepishly again. "So...will you give me the honour of going to the dance with me...?"

Bubbles couldn't hold it anymore; she squealed. She leapt at Boomer, grabbing him in a hug. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_! Just so many _yes'_!"

"R-Really?" Boomer said, eyes growing wide as he blushed.

_"YES!" _Bubbles squealed.

"Oh and one _more _thing," Boomer whispered shyly, blushing.

"...Yes...?" Bubbles asked, leaning back to stare at him. She wondered what else could possibly make this day even more perfect.

"...Will you..."—he sucked in a deep breath—"be my girlfriend...?"

Bubbles was shocked for a few moments, unable to reply. She was speechless.

"...Bubbles...?" he asked.

"_YES! _So many yes'!" she squealed once again, wrapping him in a tighter hug.

He smiled before managing to choke, "Need...air..."

Bubbles let go, blushing. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He smiled. "Don't be. _I'm _sorry for not asking sooner."

Bubbles smiled, and Boomer leaned in for a kiss.

They shared a sweet, passionate kiss as their siblings watched, all cheering.

Then they flew back to the Puffs' house, going to get ready for the dance. The sun was setting behind them, and a star appeared.

Bubbles smiled, looking up at the first speck of light, chanting quietly:

_"Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight..."_

* * *

_So yeah, I hope you've all enjoyed it! Some parts might be a little rushed 'cause I'm hurrying to get this done. Watch out for the other two! The reds story has already been started! :D_

_So yeah, happy Valentines and I hope you all find your special someone, or that you have fun with them! _

_Oh and I _might _continue this... But it'd have to wait until after awhile. :)_

_Au revoir!_


End file.
